


Burning Up For You

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Burns, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, I was clearly on something when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Medical marijuana, Online Dating, Scars, Some texting, Trauma, mostly its just insanity, what are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: After a rough night, you happen to match with Loki on Tinder, but that's not really what this story is about.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Reader
Series: It's A Match! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Your PoV

**Author's Note:**

> This just got outta hand. I'm not sorry, but you should just know that.   
> Also, let me know if I missed any tags.

Acrid air filled my lungs as I walked through the flaming house. The smell of burnt cocaine and weed mixed with singed flesh reminding me of why I was here. I needed to find that fucking family killing cunt. Around me, the decrepit house was collapsing. Being crushed was not on the agenda for tonight. Curses left my mouth as I stomped through to the back of the drug den. The charred door splintered when I kicked it open to continuing my stomping into the backyard. 

“This is just fuckin’ typical. You get a lead, then they fuckin’ flee,” I brushed a gloved hand over my soft bristly hair. 

I was hopping the fence when there was finally the sound of sirens.  _ Geez, those guys took no time at all to respond. _ Typical firemen I guessed, just can’t let things burn down anymore. The neighboring houses weren’t at risk, I knew how to control my fucking powers thank you. I pulled my helmet and skateboard off my backpack and started on my way home. It was late enough, the sidewalks were nearly empty and I could just glide. I pulled my vape pen from my pocket and took a deep pull. Praise the gods for medical marijuana. Smoke drifted from my nostrils as I slowed down outside my apartment. By the time I was showered and back in bed, I could feel its effects settling into my bones. 

I wrapped myself up in my softest PJs and comforter before I crawled into bed. My water bottle within easy reach along with my emergency SSRIs if I woke up with night terrors. It hadn’t happened in a while thanks to the new vape, but I couldn’t be too cautious with the ghosts who invaded my sleep. 

“Stop thinking about it, you silly bean, everything is fine,” I sighed to myself. “Let’s just do some prowling, then I’ll go to sleep.”

After double-checking my alarm was set for work tomorrow, I opened my dating app to browse any eligible bachelors. Maybe it was the THC affecting my brain chemistry, but I could have sworn I saw the name Loki, like Norse mythology, trickster, and god of lies, Loki. Fuck, that black suit of his is really doing it for me. I wondered if he’d let me wear the helmet during sex? Maybe he’d wear it during sex? I swiped right and passed right the fuck out. 

//////////////////////////////////////

I popped my gum, dancing to a song in my head while I organized the captain’s meeting for tomorrow. Nothing too major thankfully, I didn’t want to listen to her moan about discussions with the press or how the DA doesn’t take her seriously because she is a woman. The DA shit was true, that guys a douche, but I could really only listen to stories about him for so long before I seriously started contemplating setting him on fire. I tugged gently on the gold hoop in my right ear, ticking another thing off my to do list.

Tea time. I needed a screen break and to stretch my legs. My feet slipped into my desk slippers and I shuffled over to the breakroom. 

“Kid, we talked about this. Pencil skirts don’t go with your slippers. Also, I thought the captain told you to take those home because they quote ‘clash with the professional and scary vibe of the bull pin’?”

I looked down at my outfit; a lovely oversized forest green sweater, a strictly all business pencil skirt, black tights, and my very adult and professional unicorn slippers. 

“You are just jealous cause they didn’t have any in your size Sarg,” I teased, filling my Disney princesses mug with water and popping it in the microwave. 

“How are you doing anyway?”

The sergeant leaned against the counter and crossed his massive arms. I thought about that for a moment. Do I tell the truth and tell him or just lie? 

“I’d be better if I got a raise,” I forced out the joke. 

“That ain’t on me,” he laughed, raising his hands and missing the tension in my body.

We settled into silence, one I knew he thought was comfortable, but it made my skin boil with all the unsaid things. Nearly all the officers here knew me, knew my backstory. This had been my mom’s precinct. The moment I was released from state custody at 18, the captain had offered me a job as her assistant. It was out of pity, a way to offer some kind of familiarity and security to me when before they couldn’t. They all stared, not that I didn’t invite the looks with my buzz cut, but the long jagged scars that wrapped around my head made growing my hair out difficult. It was like having a horrible crown on my head that I could never take off. Queen of the Weak and Useless. 

I took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, before breathing out and grabbing my mug before the timer dinged. Screw the screen break. I pulled out my phone while I steeped my tea, needing a distraction from the gross feeling in my gut. 

//////////////////////////////////////

**Loki-** Hello, I am not entirely sure how to do this, but my oafish brother has been rubbing his ridiculous relationship in my face for too long and I’m tired of going to things “stag”. 

**You-** I’m not very good at this either. Apparently I am intimidating and hard to be close with. 

**Loki-** I doubt you could be intimidating to a god.

**You-** demi-god lol

**Loki-** I’m going to choose to ignore that under the guise of trying to get to know one another. 

**Loki-** Why are you hard to get close to? Is there some kind of magic barrier surrounding you?

**You-** Ha! A magic barrier would be cooler, but sadly no, it is my own emotional shittiness. 

//////////////////////////////////////

Conversation and my break over, I put my phone away and got back to work. At 5:30, I logged off. Another day in the books. My leather jacket squished the weave of my chunky sweater into my skin. I almost forgot to swap my slippers over to my boots on my way out. When I was rushing back to my desk, I overheard a snippet of conversation that piqued my interest. 

“So there’s been a sighting of the Trapper again. This time in the West Bronx apparently. A buddy of mine in that precinct said they were given double overtime pay to beat officers to keep looking for him.” 

West Bronx was quite a trek from where I lived in Queens, but if it meant finding that stupid fucker then I would do it. That was a really nice neighborhood though. I wouldn’t just be able to go in finger guns blazing. I would need to do some scouting, maybe even talk to some people before I was able to locate the guy. 

“That fucker? Yeah, last I heard he was keeping a hidey-hole in Little Italy, but anytime the cops get suspicious, he’d up and move.”

I hadn’t heard about a Little Italy hideout. I had gotten the ones in Queens and Brooklyn already, but that little tidbit of info really narrowed things down for me. I pulled my zipper up and pulled my beanie down over my head. The cold air pricked at the skin of my face when I exited the station. Winter was my favorite season, the cold weather brought feeling back to my body. I never felt warmth or heat, so being able to feel something of temperature differences always helped me feel normal. 

I caught the B line out of Brooklyn, through Manhattan, and all the way to the West Bronx at 182 Street station. The pencil skirt made it a bit difficult, but I pushed off and onto the sidewalk on my skateboard. I wove around the people trying to get home, or out to dinner, or wherever regular people go on Tuesday night. I rolled through each street in Little Italy, looking for the Trapper’s regular signs. 

“Bubkiss,” I muttered to myself, annoyed I’d wasted an evening doing this when I could have at least watched a few more episodes of  _ Lucifer _ . 

Back at the subway station, I managed to snag a seat on the train. I pulled my phone out to see I had another message from Loki.  _ Hmm, the forewarning of my shittiness hadn’t put him off _ . 

  
  


//////////////////////////////////////

**Loki-** Welcome to the club. Rather than get close to my brother, I enjoy faking my death to traumatize him. Though I haven’t done that in a while. Things to consider. 

**You-** Well, I’m always down to fake a murder, or regular death if that what you want. 

**Loki-** Where are you?

**You-** On the train home, had some errands to run after work. 

**Loki-** Specifically

**You-** Just pulled into 72nd St station

**You-** why?

//////////////////////////////////////

There was a flash of green wispy smoke in front of me. My heart jumped into my throat and my fingers formed a death hold around the trucks of my board. Loki was actually standing in front of me, just like that. Holy hell. 

“So you are willing to help me facilitate my own death?” Loki grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” I kicked at his shin, only for it to phase out of reality.

“Don’t give me that look, you just tried to kick me,” he tsked at my frown. 

“You scared the crap out of me,” I hissed. 

“No, I didn’t,” he scoffed. 

People weren’t staring at him, only at me because it looked like I’m talking to no one. So that must be a part of his whole magic schtick. Neat. I looked at his casual outfit, the way his hair was slicked back, but still somehow loosely hanging around his shoulders. His skin was practically porcelain. 

“Cool party trick by the way,” I put my phone to my ear to make it look like I was only being rude rather than crazy. 

“My magic isn’t a party trick, it’s beyond your silly mortal comprehension.”

“I’ve seen a lot of shit dude, this isn’t that bigga deal to me,” I smiled, hoping to get a rise out of him. 

“Why do you keep calling me dude? I am a prince and a god,” he scowled at me. 

“Are we gonna talk about your plot to traumatize your bro or not Duuuuddeeee?” I drew out the last word to taunt him. 

“Fine,” The god grumbled, so easily defeated.

The plan was very simple and actually didn’t require me to do anything. It seemed that Loki just wanted someone to bounce ideas off of, which was really not the vibe he gave off in the news ages ago when he was terrorizing New York and the rest of the world. It seemed like his time with Avengers was starting to calm him down some. Though we were planning a way for him to hurt his brother on my train journey home. 

First, he would conjure up a snake similar to his own serpent form, to trick Thor. Then when the brother picked up the reptile, it wouldn’t change into anything. It would be just as it looked. Then when Thor got suspicious and went for his hammer, he would actually pick up Loki in hammer form, allowing Loki to scare him and probably stab him. That last part would depend on how he felt in the moment, but stabbing seemed most likely.

At Hell’s Kitchen, I swapped the B Line for the E Line to get my ride back into the Queens. I was honestly a bit surprised when Loki changed and even sat next to me on the train. While I knew I ran hot, I didn’t realize just how cold he ran. Even through his black jeans and charcoal hoodie, I could feel the temperature around him drop below ‘normal’. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” He asked hands folded politely in his lap. 

“I work as an assistant for a police captain,” I nodded. 

He nodded as well, “Do you like that?”

“I’ve had the job for like nine years now, so I guess I like it enough. There’s always weird shit happening. I saw Spiderman once web a guy to our building, cause our precinct is right next to his patrol territory.” 

“You have met the Spiderling?” Loki smiled for a moment. 

“Not in person, more just like a flash of red and blue spandex,” I laughed a little, remembering how everyone took pictures next to the webbed up mugger that afternoon. 

“He is a good person. I would protect his innocence with my life,” Loki’s voice took on a serious, distant tone. 

“So he does work the Avengers,” I grinned. 

“Not officially, Stark just likes having smart people around.” 

“I wouldn’t really know about smart. I barely finished school,” I shrugged. 

“I have gotten the impression from Stark being smart is a requirement for PA?” Loki turned his body towards mine, his knee knocking against mine. 

“You didn’t phase that time,” I commented, skin still tingling from the gentle touch. 

“That would be because I am here,” he spun a wheel on my skateboard. “Why do you have this if you are taking a train?”

“I don’t live near a station, so this gets me there quicker. If I’ve got enough time, I normally just skate the whole way to the office.” I explained. 

“Why were you so far from your home?”

“Lookin’ for an old friend,” I hummed. “He’s been missing for a while, but I’m sure I’ll find him.”

I shifted in my seat, the headache forming at the base of my skull caused the pins and needles feeling behind my ears to worsen. I really didn’t want to talk about that fucker right now. My eyes closed and filled my lungs with the musty smell of the subway. The slightest hint of his cologne, the scent of leather, incense, and something cold that I couldn’t place filled my nostrils. The combination eased the prickly skin feeling behind my ears. 

“You smell good,” I blurted out.

Loki paused, evaluating my words, “Thank you.”

As we approached my stop, I stood up, ready to part ways with my Tinder match again. Instead, Loki got up as well and hopped off the train with me. I booped out of the station into the cold night air. My breath formed tiny white puffs in the sky and his didn’t. He must already be cold enough to have his breathing not form tiny condensation crystals in the air. Backpack thrown over my shoulder, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket in a practiced motion. I wasn’t cold but appearances mattered. 

Loki gestured for me to lead the way. Apparently, he would be walking me all the way home. About five minutes into our walk, I decided to make a move. Conversation had been flowing pretty okay in my opinion, and I was nothing if not determined. My hand slid out of its leather enclosure and intertwined with long, icy fingers of his. 

“You are impressively warm,” He looked down at me, eyeing me. 

“And you are impressively cold,” I retorted, squeezing his hand. He returned the motion with a small, almost secret smile on his face. 

“Midgardian courting is cumbersome,” Loki squinted after a few more minutes of walking. 

“How so?” I asked, my own personal list of reasons probably very different from his own. 

“It was much more accepted to just tell a woman your intention in Asgard, it was almost business-like. Flowery language was always used, but everyone knew what it all meant.”

I pursed my lips, thinking probably too hard for a moment, “And what are your intentions?”

“Tonight or in general?” A wicked grin spread across his face. Heat flooded my cheeks and then I couldn’t control my giggling.

“Let’s start with 'in general', to make sure we are on the same page.”

“In general, companionship without judgment or too many questions. Bonus points for being willing to help with tricks and schemes. The concept of having children disgusts me, I’ve been there, I’ve done that. They were my precious little monsters, but never again.” 

“Well, I can say that I am on the same page as all that, though if this does work out long term, I have no desire to be called Mom.” I joked and bumped my shoulder into his arm, not taking anything really serious. Companionship was something I never really thought I’d have anyway, so why get my hopes up?

“As for tonight, despite the ridiculous trek you are taking us on, I would be most interested in seeing if the rest of you runs as hot as your hand.” The dark mischievous glint in his eyes set my belly on fire. I almost started a real fire. We stopped in front of my building.

“Okay, so I am definitely DTF, but you probably need to see my head first,” I cringed at how that sounded and slapped a hand over my face. Christ alive, why was I so awkward?

“Do you have a second one I am not seeing?” Loki giggled. 

“No, no, it’s just - well, let just say you have enough hair for the both of us,” I pulled off my beanie. 

There was no gasp, no sound at all. His grip on my hand remained constant and cool. Instinctively, my eyes narrowed as I scanned his face for signs of disgust or horror, but there was nothing. If anything he looked a bit bored. Rude.

“Are you concerned you have short hair or because you happen to have scars? I have many scars from battle, are those going to be a problem?”

“Look at my face,” I circled my free hand around my head. “Does it look like I can say shit about scars? No, it doesn’t. Now, bring your stupid, pretty face down here.”

When something very hot meets something very cold, one of those things is squelched. The ice will either be overwhelmed by the fire and melt, or the fire will be suffocated by the pressure of the ice. Or on the very rare occasion they are met by some insane, mystical outside force, they explode. Our first kiss felt like we had just lit the fuse to some great explosion that both of us chased up the stairs to my apartment and into my bed. I chased the cold feeling of his skin against mine, just as much as he seemed to crave the heat radiating from me.

Everywhere he touched felt like being touched for the first time again. Since the incident, human touch had always been too warm for sensation. My skin was no longer sensitive to anything warm, but his cool fingers and hard glacial chest against my own burning skin felt like heaven. Even as his body rocked into mine, his hands sought some kind of warmth from me. My legs wrapped around his waist, his touch making me run hotter than ever and still somehow cooling me down. 

The burning coil inside me snapped and I felt the rush of warmth spread through me. My tingling skin erupted in goosebumps for the first time in years and I felt my mind and muscles relax. I called his name over and over again as he refused to let go. His brow shined with sweat and his smile was almost sinister. His hair fanned out over my shoulder when he marked the skin of my neck with love bites that I was sure would be there for a least a few days. 

It wasn’t until I was coming again, begging him to finish with me that he finally let go. Thrusting into me with a new urgency. It was then that our explosion happened. My eyes slammed shut, I knew they’d have flashed a vivid array of reds, oranges, and yellows that time. The slip in my control was for me to know and him to never find out. 

He was an addiction I was already craving again. The sensation of his touch was so ingrained in my brain now, I wondered how I went so long without it. Instead of dwelling on it though, I let myself be wrapped in his cold embrace, drowning in the glorious sensation of his skin on mine, reveling in the aftermath of our explosion. 


	2. Loki's PoV

Loki’s favorite thing list went as such…

  1. Committing murder (legally or illegally he wasn’t picky)
  2. You
  3. 8 am Avengers’ Meetings



You were quickly becoming close tie with murder, mostly because for the past four months you’d been happy with the arrangement he’d asked for. Companionship but with no strings attached, friends with benefits as the Spiderling had explained to him. He was the only one who knew about your relationship and Loki was content to keep it that way. Neither of you wanted to put a hard label on it, Loki preferring to not get too attached to a mortal, and you for ‘reasons’. Whenever either of you were free, a text would be sent, mostly to get food because you ate enough to rival Volstagg, and then Netflix and chill. You were always adamant about doing both, though the order didn’t matter. Some days he’d show up at your apartment, bored out of his mind and you’d force him into a Tolkien movie marathon or to watch some fake devil worshipping TV show you were obsessing over. Other days, you would demand his presence at weird times of night, in a rage and smelling like smoke and something herbal. You were insatiable then. He really liked the fire that burned within you on those nights.

But his third favorite thing was happening right now. Captain Patriot Pants had called everyone into the conference room to discuss some kind of issue or another that he probably would know more about than anyone else, but would be again told he had to stay in the tower. Maybe if they all left for this mission, he could finally get you to come to the tower. Disabling the security here is easy enough anyway. 

Blurry eyed and annoyed at being summoned before the coffee had even finished brewing, the team shuffled into the room. Loki and Rogers already at their posts, the leader at a podium, and him sat in a corner, not officially allowed at the table yet. The assassins in the group stared daggers into their leader while Bruce, Clint, and Tony huddled close together around the coffee machine muttering nonsense about sleep. Thor arrived late as always because he had no concept of time and he still was having trust issues with his hammer since Loki’s last prank. Even thinking about it and how much you cackled with glee when he showed you the video of it made him smile. 

“What are you smiling about so early in the morning Rock of Ages?” Tony squinted at the god before taking a seat. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know Stark?” Loki smirked. 

“Alright, sit down.” Captain Patriot Pants leaned against the podium. “We have been asked to look into a recent string of arson attacks.”

“This sounds like a police thing, or at the very most a Hell’s Kitchen thing,” Clint frowned. 

“The Defenders are busy,” Rogers frowned at the archer. 

“Also the only one who leaves Hell’s Kitchen is The Punisher, and we don’t need the press that comes with working with him,” Bruce’s frown matched the captain’s. 

“Then why aren’t the police dealing with this?” Natasha drank from her green smoothie. 

“Because every report into the fires shows no point of origin and there is no evidence left at any scene.”

“So what are we dealing with some Extremis knock off?” Tony tried to hide the terror that flashed over his gaze, but Loki caught it. The Man of Iron had so much trauma, but no amount of machinery would ever make him feel safe again. Loki knew that from experience. 

“No, the heat signatures never get that high.” Rogers shook his head, “Fury is concerned it is an enhanced human or magic.”

“So it's a mutant? Call the X-Men. Problem solved,” Sam stood up to leave, but then sat back down when the Captain gave him the grumpy old man glare. 

“The police have been reluctant to call these fires anything more than happy accidents for themselves,” Natasha scanned the briefing folder in front of her. 

“What is so wrong with the police in this day and age?” The newly returned Winter Soldier crossed his arms and leaned back. 

“Gonna take a nap already Sarg?” Tony taunted. 

A metal finger was raised at Stark, but the bionic soldier closed his eyes anyway. 

“They aren’t seriously investigating the fires because of what’s been housed in these places. All previous fires have been drug dens, swapping points in human trafficking, and in one case a child prostitution ring.” A holoscreen appeared behind Rogers and displayed the location of all the fires. There was no immediate pattern in the locations. 

“So the arsonist has no problem killing kids?” Clint looked uncomfortable with that. 

“No, he’s only killed people who seemed to deserve it. The five kids in the last incident were all transported to this police station,” Loki settled further into his seat as the station you worked at appeared on the hologram. “All of them were returned to their parents or settled into foster homes, but the guy who seemed to be running the operation has been in the wind for almost 20 years. Charges couldn’t be pressed on anyone else because they were found charred to a crisp.”

“What do we know about the guy running the show?” Thor finally showed interest in the meeting and Loki had to hold in his eye roll. 

“Nothing, our only lead to him is the guy setting his people on fire.”

Loki took a long, deep breath. Did he want to offer his assistance? If the arsonist was using magic he could easily detect it. There was also the chance to bother you at work. You had demanded he not do that, but if it was official Avengers’ business he could get away with it. Maybe also scare some of the annoying men at your office who had been causing issues as of late. But he wouldn’t get to go alone. They would demand he be chaperoned and gods forbid Thor be the person he is assigned to. 

“I will go to the police station,” he said quite off-handedly for such a serious topic. 

“And why would you be offering us this?” Clint leaned into the conference table, his grip on his coffee mug tighten. A bridge burnt does take a long time to rebuild, Loki knew, but he wished the archer would just get over it already. It was just some basic mind control. 

“My paramour works at that station, I’m sure she could offer some insight, or at least point you in the right direction.”

Coffee spewed across the briefings and a chorus of coughing and cursing filled the room. A small chuckle escaped him as he watched the chaos around him ensue. Paper towels were thrown onto the wet tabletop and Barnes accidentally slapped a choking Sam so hard he was launched from his chair. Captain Patriot Pants looked his age for a moment, exhausted and fed up with this nonsense. 

“You,” Stark pointed, red-faced from spluttering coffee out his nose. “You have a… what?”

“Paramour, lover, a friend with benefits, booty call? So many pointless labels,” Loki sighed, basking in the tempest of emotions around him. 

“You aren’t supposed to leave the tower unsupervised Loki,” The captain frowned. 

“And yet, I’ve been doing it for months,” he smirked. 

“How do we know he isn’t starting the fires?” Clint pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. 

“Because if I wanted to watch your world truly burn, it would already be ash,” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Besides the point, you’ve been getting some and keeping it secret. I want pics. I want dets. SPILL THE TEA DARK PRINCE.” Tony was shouting by the end of his little speech, which made Loki smirk. For all this genius, the billionaire’s security was practically useless against him. 

“We should go on a double date,” Thor beamed at his own idea. 

“Absolutely not.” Loki pulled out his phone.

“To me or him?” Tony asked. 

“Both of you right now,” Loki shrugged, enjoying when he had information to hold over people so easily. 

“Loki, do you seriously have a  _ legitimate _ connection to this police station?” Rogers had that look on his face that said he wanted Loki to be good, and to help the team and prove he had turned a new leaf. Loki again held in his eye roll. 

“Yes, I do. But I will only go if the Spiderling accompanies me.”

“Woah, woah, woah, you aren’t taking the kid,” Tony shot out of his seat. 

“Then I won’t be bothering the woman with this situation.”

“Why do you wanna take Queens, Loki?” Grandpa Patriotism sighed and Loki knew he’d be getting exactly what he wanted. 

“The Spiderling hasn’t had his face smeared across the tabloids unlike the rest of you. He can easily come with me and provide a distraction if necessary. He also doesn’t have school right, because it is spring break,” Loki reasoned, it certainly wasn’t so you could meet Spider-Man. 

There was an annoyingly long, grumbled discussion about the merits of Loki being friends with Peter and what the danger of this situation was. Eventually, with an even more paternal crotchetiness than Loki thought Stark possessed, they agreed Peter could chaperone Loki on this outing. 

“Well, good, because he is outside the door now,” Loki smirked and half a breath later Peter, dressed in his Black Widow pajamas still, stumbled into the conference room. 

“Spiderling, get dressed,” Loki rose and turned to face everyone else. “We’ll be back eventually.”

“You have five hours Loki,” Tony shouted as he guided the youngest Avenger out of the room. 

When the door shut, Loki released his hold on the boy and smirked down at him. He was an annoying, precious baby he needed to keep safe and show off somehow all at once. He didn’t really understand these feelings, but he didn’t care. The Spiderling was hard to kill and that made him fun to be with. 

“Where are we going, Mr. Loki? Do I need my suit?” Peter rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye socket. 

“We need to gather information at a police station. You will also finally get to meet Litten.”

The loud gasps and incoherent babbling that followed made Loki smirk. He forced the Spiderling to get moving, then sent you a text, simply asking how your day was going.

//////////////////////////////////////

Rather than take the dreadful subway or have Stark’s man slave drive them, Loki teleported them just a block from the police station. He wore his black suit because you were always dressed so nice whenever you ran off to work, so he assumed that was the general dress code of the office. Peter wore the same outfit he wore to his school picture day- the plaid shirt and blue sweater Loki was sure he owned at least three of because of how often he wore it. They briskly walked through the warm spring morning into the dingy building you worked in. 

“I’ve dropped bad guys off here,” Peter stated, barely holding in his enthusiasm. 

“I know, that’s why I chose you to be my partner today,” Loki smiled down at his… friend.  _ Yes, I suppose the Spiderling is my friend. _

They made it through the metal detectors with magicked ease and glided through the lobby to your floor without even being asked why they were there. People didn’t give either of them a second look, which seemed to relax Peter, but aggravated Loki. He facilitated an alien invasion on this city and already the average person had forgotten what he looked like. It was downright contemptible in his book. 

They walked into the elevator, followed by a very large man with too many muscles covered in Dora the Explorer stickers and some kind of mystery stain. When he reached to pick the same floor that Peter had already pushed the button for, he gave each of them a second look. The Spiderling smiled politely but kept his mouth sealed tight. Loki noticed the way he eyed the stickers and he could feel the questions about to bubble out the young man’s mouth. Thankfully, there was a ding and the doors opened. 

You were just exiting a room that must have been some kind of kitchen because you were holding a steaming hot mug in your hand. The office smelt of sweat and old man cologne. It made both Loki and Peter scrunch their noses up slightly. While Loki’s gaze zeroed in on your abhorrent footwear, it seemed Peter’s attention was drawn solely to the large, yellow, bear-shaped mug in your hand. So distracted by the mythical creatures on your feet, he missed Peter rushing up to you. In your adorable morning haze, it would also seem you missed the young man. One second you were making a course to the empty desk in front of the glassed-in office, the next you were about facing, running directly into the Spiderling. 

“Oh my god,” You gasped. “Are you okay?”

You had just spilled nearly all of a hot cup of liquid onto the front of your now sheer blouse, and you asked the offender if they were okay. Loki could see the steam still coming off you from the liquid. He wanted to tut and say you were being too nice, but then upon surveying the whole office space, he saw the looks of some of the men at desks and behind bars. He acted quickly. 

“Well, Peter, that is one way to introduce yourself to Litten,” Loki shrugged his jacket off and covered you. 

“OMG,” He squealed, but then even lower spoke again. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Miss Litten ma’am. Mr. Loki said we were coming to talk to you, but I thought you’d be an officer.”

“Delibird,” you smiled sweetly at him, but he could see the anger burning behind your eyes. 

“What’s going on?” A woman shouted. 

“It’s nothing, Captain,” You placated the woman dressed in a formal uniform. 

“Then why are you wet?” A man dressed very casually compared to you but sitting at a desk sniggered. Loki decided then he didn’t like that one, he would go first. 

“Ew, dude,” a woman slapped him upside the head. She was good, she could live.

“Is everyone alright?” The sticker meathead asked. 

“Yeah, Sarg, I was just being a clutz, please go about your day. Maybe do your jobs?” You pointedly stared at the man on top of Loki’s shit list. If you didn’t like him, maybe it would be fine if he just happened to be stabbed. 

You shuffled to put your nearly empty mug down on your desk, and requested a 15 minute break from this captain woman, before dragging both Loki and Peter into an interrogation room. Peter immediately sat down on the chair for suspects, a guilty look on his face. Loki’s jacket was placed over the empty chair. 

“Darling, can I at least get you a fresh shirt?” Loki asked, peering through the two-way mirror. This was almost like that  _ Lucifer _ show. 

“That would be great,” you sighed and a new shirt appeared over you - a structured, silk emerald top that had a high neckline. No leering would be done by anyone but him. When that was done, you started to pace. The soft pads of your slippers echoed off the concrete walls.

“I asked you not to come here,” You walked behind Peter, who flinched a bit. Loki gave him a look through the mirror.

“I’m here on official Avengers business, Pet. Not a house call,” he smirked into the glass. 

“Then you should have booked an appointment with the captain,” You made another loop around the table. 

“Is anyone else getting a bit warm?” The Spiderling squeaked, wringing his hands together. 

“Sorry,” You mumbled, leaning out of the door, and then closing it again. Loki noted the thermostat to the right of the door, not outside it. When you closed the door, it was noticeably cooler.

“Why are you called Litten, Miss Litten?”

“Code name for phone contacts. Litten was my starter for the new Pokemon game so I went with that,” you shrugged and folded your arms across your chest, fingers brushing across the smooth material of your new shirt. 

“And you call Mr. Loki Delibird because…?”

“Because he does the pocket dimension thing and is really cold,” you smiled and sat down on the table to look at Peter directly. “You must be Joltik.”

Peter gasped and whipped his head to face Loki, who noted the twinkling glimmer of Norns knows what in his eyes. 

“You think I’m like Joltik?” Why did it sound like he was gonna cry?

The Spiderling launched himself at Loki before he could explain that it was just a simple naming system to keep nosey people off his back and out of his phone. Arms and legs wrapped around him, sticking to him and trapping his arms at his side. Peter nuzzled his shoulder for a moment until you cleared your throat.

“Peter, release me, this isn’t the time or place for your concerning levels of affection,” Loki let out a blast of cold air to free himself. 

“So, official Avenger’s business?” You raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“You were working when those five children were dropped off, correct?” Loki questioned you. 

“No, I wasn’t working, it was late when they were brought in. Why?” You responded, moving to sit in Peter’s vacated seat. 

“The team has been tasked with finding the fire starter. He is apparently of some value. I would like any information you can give me,” Loki sat down opposite you, folding his hands over the table. 

“You know I can’t give you anything that we haven’t publicly released right? Also wouldn’t Stark just have this info already?” You mirrored his stance. 

“We’ve been asked to look into it as a favor for someone or something,” Loki waved his hand flippantly. 

“Mr. Stark is very busy at the moment because he’s getting Miss Pepper’s new suit ready.” Peter piped up. 

“Okay, but don’t you employ like tech people or anything at that stupid big tower?”

“Look, Darling, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What can you tell us about the arsonist?”

“Do it the hard way!”

“I wanna see you do magic again.”

“Can you get me a shirt too?”

The two-way mirror turned transparent, revealing the crowd Loki had hoped would remain silent. You definitely weren’t going to say anything of use now. He rubbed his temples, thinking about the most legal course of action. He didn’t want to get you in trouble, and he didn’t exactly want to have to use his magic for this simple task, but it appeared he would have to. An invisible clone of himself materialized next to the three detectives. The clone snatched the keyring and ID pass from the annoying man and Loki sent him off to find an evidence room or locker. Gods this was becoming more like that stupid  _ Lucifer _ show. 

“Look, my two favorite people,  _ I can’t help you _ ,” your hand ran over the soft bristles of your hair, around the crown of scars, before it landed on your earrings. “You need some kind of letter from the mayor or a senator, I don’t know. But what I do know is I’m not allowed to talk about open cases. If you would like to book an appointment with the captain, I’ll make extra sure you get priority,  _ but that’s really all I can do _ .  _ I want to help you,  _ but I can’t.” You fidgeted more with your earring again before looking between Loki and Peter.

“I’m one of your favorite people?” Peter beamed. 

“Of course, Queens gotta stick together.” 

“Yassss, queen!” The Spiderling high fived you and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you can do for us now?” Loki insisted, eyes narrowing at you while his clone was hard at work duplicating all the files on the fires available at this police station. He was going to have to leave the double here to gather more information. And to watch you.

“ _ I can’t help you. _ I’m sorry, Loki.” You stood up and waited for them to follow. 

Loki scanned the office floor again, this time trying to pick up any whiffs of magic he could find. Beyond his own, the building appeared clean. After escorting them outside, you lied to him again. 

“Do you have plans tonight Pet?” Loki buttoned his suit jacket back up.

“Yeah, _ going to a director's cut of Gladiator with some friends _ ,” You didn’t give him any of the tells you were in the interrogation room, but he wasn’t the God of Lies for nothing. 

“I would say it was lovely to see your place of work, but that would be a lie,” he grimaced. “Have an enjoyable evening, let me know when you are next free.”

“Bye Miss Litten, have fun at your movie night,” Peter waved and started walking to the place Loki had originally teleported them. 

Loki watched his young spider friend for a moment before he turned to face you again. In the morning sunlight, you radiated warmth and secrets. He could recognize that he was attached. He didn’t want to be, but he was and he was man enough to admit that. However, your secrets bothered him immensely. Hels, he realized he barely even knew you, but since you’ve started lying, he now felt a deep-rooted desire to know all of you. Those simple lies opened his mind up to the possibility that you were in fact more complex than he initially gave you credit for. That was probably rude of him, but then again most mortals were so boring and simple,  _ and predictable _ , he didn’t bother giving them a second glance. 

Now, however, he felt like he was looking at you in a new light. 

“I want the fires to stop, ya know. If there is anything new I can tell you about the arson, I will.”

“Hmm…”  _ What does that mean?  _

//////////////////////////////////////

“What is he doing?” 

“I don’t know. He’s been sitting like that for hours.”

“Is he meditating?”

“He’s probably just asleep.”

“FRIDAY do a scan on our little baby icicle.”

“He looks normal boss.”

“If you touch me with that chopstick, I will freeze everything you own and throw DUM-e into a new dimension where he will be used as a glorified sex toy.” Loki opened one of his eyes to see the Avengers staring at him. 

“What are you doing brother?” Thor took a seat on the floor in front of his brother. 

“Doing your jobs.”

“And that entails sitting like a gargoyle in the library for 12 hours?” Tony gave him an exasperated look. 

Loki had seen what he needed to see. Now was the time to act. 

“I know where the arsonist is, I shall return shortly with them.”

In a flash of green smoke, Loki disappeared from the tower and rejoined his clone inside a sleek, modern apartment. Faint wisps of smoke floated around the ceiling and scorch marks coated different pieces of furniture. On the floor, a melted revolver cooled on tile, becoming a permanent part of the kitchen. He followed the whimpers of fear into a large master bathroom. You leaned over an impressively sized man, still dressed in your clothes from work. Your backpack and ridiculous skateboard were precariously tossed into the sink. 

Loki watched as you stood up straight, snapping your fingers almost manically, as tiny sparks shot out in different directions, singeing any surfaces they fell on. You fidgeted more, running your shaking hands over your head, a glorious crown of flames erupted from the broken scars that decorated your scalp. He was entranced. The glowing fire that radiated from you touched something in his chest he thought had frozen over long ago.

The whimpering mess in the tub flinched and the smell of urine filled the air.  _ Disgusting humans. _

“And this is why we do the questioning in tubs now,” you made a slight gagging sound. “Back to your story dude.”

Like the torches in Stark’s lab, your index finger sparked a blue flame to light. A deep hissing sound filled the air that was quickly followed by a shriek. Loki leaned against the door jam, content to watch you work. A deep, primal part of him took great pleasure in this dark side of you. This darkness inside of you that you kept hidden from the world and seemed as much a part of you as your more whimsical side, intrigued him. He wanted, no needed, to see more of this side of you. 

“Look, lady, the boss hasn’t been here in days. He asked me to check on the place, pick up the mail ya know? I wasn’t there the night he killed the lady cop.”

“I don’t know if I should believe you, Greg. The last guy I talked to said you were there. I mean, I remember Trapper being there, duh, and I remember being held down by someone while he did this,” You pointed your torch finger to the crown, completely unphased by the fire. “I remember people, plural, cutting my family into chunks right before my little kiddie eyes. Do you have an affinity for machetes Greg?”

“I’m more of a gunman, as you already saw.”  _ Brave of him to try and make a joke like that. _

“If you weren’t there, then tell me who was there?” You brought the torch down to the man’s crotch. 

“ _ I don’t know who was there. I don’t know anything. _ ”

“He’s lying to you, Darling.” Loki examined the bed of his nails as a wall of fire rained down between him and the rest of the room. 

He waved his hand in front of the wall, but it didn’t budge. Examining the fire, he noticed it didn’t reach the ceiling or floor. It was carefully constructed to keep him out without setting the apartment on fire. Loki placed both palms on the door frame and focussed, easing the ice from his veins and soul into the bathroom, trying to suffocate the heat and fire barricade. He grunted at the effort of it, your will was clearly great, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. The glamour surrounding him fizzled out of existence as he refocused his energy into the ice. 

The wall of fire finally crumbled. You sat on the frost-covered toilet seat now, one torch finger still pointed at the shivering whimpering mess of a man you’d caught while you stared daggers into Loki. He hadn’t ever seen the true fire behind your gaze before, but now that he was seeing it, an ache in his chest bloomed. The anguish and rage behind your eyes cut into his heart. 

“Blue suits you, Delibird,” your eyes flicked over his Jotun form briefly, before looking into his red eyes.

“I must say I prefer green,” A sad smirk graced his lips.

“You gonna arrest me now?” The defeated tone in your voice made him want to bundle you up and whisper all the useless words he could think of to comfort you.

“Arrest you? Oh no Darling, I’m just here to help facilitate your interrogation until you’re ready to go home.” Loki replaced his glamour, taking a slow step towards you until he was crouching in front of you. “Do you want my help or would you like me to leave?”

“What did you hear?”

“Enough to know that when this waste of flesh has told you the truth, I’m going to kill him.”

A small smile flighted across your face before you started to shake almost uncontrollably. A cascade of water began to drip from the ice covered surfaces as you began to lose control. Loki placed a cool hand on your cheek, relishing in the heat of you just as you seemed to crave his own cold touch. Your eyes met his again, the flames there glistened with unshed tears. The crown on your head faltered, dimming back into your body.

“A crown suits you my queen,” Loki’s emerald gaze darkened as he said the words. 

“Okay, okay,” You blinked away the tears, then forced yourself to stand up. “So he was lying about who was there was he?”

Twin sly smiles slide into place across your faces. There were so many unanswered questions, and two was always better than one right?


	3. Your PoV

What a surprise, the God of Lies lied to me about taking me home. Instead once we finished leaving Trapper his cute little surprise in his bed, and closet, and bathroom, and dishwasher, Loki teleported us to the Avenger’s Tower. Well, I guessed technically that was his home, but it wasn’t mine. The moment we had materialized, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes surrounded us. Even cute little Peter was there in a set of Black Widow pajamas. I was going to need to ask him where he got those once I was free. 

The crush of people surrounding us, staring at me, was suffocating. Even with my shaky hold on his hand, my control started to slip. People were shouting around me, but I couldn’t hear them. These peoples were too close, but their voices were a distant hum compared to the rushing sounds in my ear. 

“Uh, Miss Litten, are you okay?” Peter’s soft voice broke through the noise. 

“What kind of name is Litten?”

“I’d recommend you all back up,” Loki spoke with a level of tenderness that caused my head to jerk in his direction. “Darling, look at me.”

I was looking at him. Or at least I thought I was. It was more like I had been looking through him, not completely seeing. His shape was definitely there. I could see the lovely, lush green of his eyes. No matter how much I blinked, the rest of him remained a blur. It was too hot, I couldn’t breathe, I tried to tell him, but I wasn’t even sure if my mouth was working. Cold hands pressed against my face before the world faded away. For a fleeting moment, I thought I saw a look of real fear in Loki’s eyes. 

//////////////////////////////////////

_ A soft warm yellow glow bathes our tiny living room. Mom’s got a night off and we’re finally going to watch that new Disney movie we’ve been begging to see. Dad’s in the kitchen prepping some snack bags for the theater because the popcorn there’s too expensive and never fresh. My baby sister gurgles and giggles from her car seat while I help my brother put on his shoes so we can go. _

_ The doorbell rings and rings and rings. I’m not supposed to open the door, but they are gonna make the baby cry so I do it anyway. It’s on the chain, what could possibly go wrong? _

_ All there was, wasscreaming, red pain. I can’t move. I just have to watch. Over and over and over... _

//////////////////////////////////////

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room I didn’t recognize. Everything was all dark greens and shades of gray and not my room at all. The thundering pain in my chest demanded I get fresh air, demanded that I get out whatever was holding me captive. Wrestling out of the soft blanket, I stumbled out of the bed. I wasn't wearing my work clothes anymore, just a simple pair of forest green silk pajamas. My fingers clutch around the collar of it, the long sleeves falling down my elbow. There was some kind of embroidery under my fingers, but my eyes zeroed in on the door. I scrambled to it, desperate to escape. 

Ragged breaths choked me, but I forced myself down the hall towards the light. My feet slapped against the cold tile, grounding me ever so slightly to the world. Had I slept so long? I remembered Loki finding me, helping me, encouraging me, but then there was nothing. The sounds ahead of me turned into voices. A smooth, venomous one stood out. Loki. 

“Spiderling, do not-”

“That isn’t the tea she likes.”

“Litten doesn’t eat breakfast.”

My fingers were starting to ache with how tightly I was ruining this top, but my chest was tight. I needed to focus on something else. 

“Loki,” I croaked when I entered the room, a kitchen. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Before the words were even out of my mouth, he was rounding the long island coming towards me. 

“Bag. My bag?” I wheezed, eyes darting around, spying the door to a balcony. 

Loki produced my bag from one of his pocket dimensions and passed it to me. I ripped open the largest zipper pouch and upended the thing. My wallet, the book I was reading, my phone, a tube of hand cream, and all the other junk I hoarded in there fell to the floor in a great clatter. I crashed to my knees, throwing things that didn’t matter across the floor until I found it. My vape. 

I took a long pull and held the heady water vapors in my mouth, counting to five before I exhaled. My fingers were still tightly wrapped around the shirt I wore, but I could feel the shaking there still. I stumbled out into the open air, finally taking a full unhindered breath. I took another drag from the pen, practicing some breathing techniques I learned online. Fierce, cool morning wind whipped across my body, a pleasant sensation from how numb I felt. I needed to feel. 

One more inhale from my vape, and I turned back towards the door. They were all there, staring at me. The Avengers assembled around the kitchen island. There were different levels of crafted expressions on their faces. Loki looked relaxed like everything happening was perfectly normal and to his design, but his eyes watched every step I took. Peter had his arms wrapped around my backpack, my belongings tossed back into it based on the lack of mess. 

Slowly, and with great caution, I walked back into the kitchen only stopping when I was standing in front of Loki. I took his free hand and placed it on the side of my neck, sighing at the sweet relief of his addictive cool touch. 

“So are we just gonna be cool with the wake and bake?” Tony Stark sounded smug.

“I have a prescription,” I growled, stepping closer into my real addiction. 

“Yep, sure you do ya little pyro.”

“Look, if I’m not arrested, I’m fucking going home,” I turned my gaze away from my bare feet to him. 

“Now that is cool,” A man I didn’t know looked deeply into my eyes. “Hi, I’m Scott. Loki and I are besties.”

“I’m Litten,” I sighed.

“That isn’t your real name right?” A blond supermodel in workout gear leaned against the counter. I shifted until Loki was behind me, while everyone else was in front of me. 

“It’s my name to you people.”

“Joltik, can I have my bag, please? I’m going home,” I looked at Peter expectantly, my free hand outstretched. 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Stark snatched the bag from the young man. “One you need to explain your little arsons, two I would like to run some tests, and three I need relationship dets.”

I held in my eye roll, the weed and cold radiating off Loki calming me down. I looked at the faces surrounding me. I wouldn’t win even if I tried to fight them. I wasn’t even sure if Loki would help me fight off his friends. 

“Stark, do not make empty threats,” he hissed, a pair of firm hands on my shoulder. “She could incinerate all of you.”

Nobody missed the smug, but somehow proud, lacquer dripping off his words. Scott hovered around the sides, slid over to Peter to whisper something in his ear. Peter just beamed and nodded his head. 

“I will do one of those things,” I picked up the mug of tea in front of me, slowly reheating it with my palms until it was steaming again. 

“Science bros,” Stark snapped his fingers, and a small huddle of him, a disheveled man with glasses, and the winter soldier formed. 

“Barnes you aren’t a science bro.”

“I love science and can help,” The long-haired man insisted, clapping his metal arm around Stark's shoulder. 

I turned away from their little huddle to look back up at Loki. Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye walked over to the balcony doors and stepped outside to have their own private conversation.

“Where’s Thor?”

“In Asgard, why?”

“I wanted to watch the video of him pissing himself over the hammer thing with him,” I grinned. “For fun.”

“Next time Pet, next time. Drink your tea,” he rubbed slow circles around shoulder blades.

“Soooooo,” Scott and Peter stationed themselves across from where we stood. 

“One question at a time,” I sipped my tea. 

“Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?” Scott leaned forward, eyes twinkling. 

“Labels are dumb.”

“Who would win in a fight, you or Mr. Loki?” Peter vibrated his barstool. 

“I’m not a demi-god, so probably him,” I smirked. 

“I am a god, mortal.”

“Whatever, Delibird.” I snickered a bit, beginning to feel a bit floaty. 

“When do I get a cool pokemon code name?” Scott asked. 

“Oh you could be Meowth,” Peter tapped his hand down the counter. 

“Not Durant?” Loki frowned a bit. 

“Isn’t that too obvious?” 

“Perhaps, but it's a metal ant creature, how is that not Scott?”

“Why are you called Delibird?”

“Ice, pocket dimensions, adorably evil,” I confirmed over the steam of my mug. 

Both boys looked at one another for a moment, then sighed deeply. I continued drinking the tea Loki made for me, just perfectly. The world was slotting back into place easily. His firm hands hadn’t left my shoulders and I was grateful. It suddenly occurred to me I was supposed to be at work. That I had a regular person job that required me to be there. That my own captain was probably flying off the handle at my lack of communication. 

“We’ve made a decision,” Tony returned from their little huddle. 

“I need to call in sick to work,” I interrupted. 

“I’ve already called, Pet,” Loki assured me. 

“ANY WAY,” Tony pressed, eyeing us, clearly having second thoughts. “We’d like to test your abilities.”

“I need new clothes then, I’m not gonna ruin these.”

“I’m pretty sure you already have Azula,” Scott pointed first to where I was still clutching the front of it and then down to my feet. Singed edges of silk floated around my limbs. 

“Shit,” I muttered.

//////////////////////////////////////

I was suited up and placed in a variety of simulations. Simple ones like producing flames from my fingertips, testing how good of a flame thrower I was, creating protective barriers of fire. There were more difficult ones - testing how hot I could force my fire to be, how far away from me could I produce fire, testing Loki’s ice magic against my own. Even still a bit high, I could feel myself trying to rack back my control. Not pushing myself too hard. 

By the end of another round of fighting, this time showing off my finger guns, I was barely winded. I could have spent the day in bed or planning out how to find the new names on the list we compiled last night, but no. I was playing guinea pig for the Avengers in hopes I wouldn’t get fucking arrested. 

“You aren’t even trying are you?” Clint panted next to me, peeling melted arrows off the training floor. “Even Loki Poki got tricked by that the first time.”

“The explosion could have knocked me on my ass, but the heat from it would have done nothing.” Avoid the question, I want to go home and watch Netflix. 

“What do you mean the heat wouldn’t have affected you?” Bruce asked through the intercom system, safely sat behind a thick glass panel. 

I flicked on my torch finger, and for drama, held it to my eyeball. Nothing happened to me, but everyone else squealed and demanded I stop. 

“You should see what it does to a regular dude,” I smiled. 

“No thank you,” Tony shivered from his seat next to Bruce. 

“So you can’t be burnt?”

“Nope,” I rolled my neck, pulling at the zipper string of this weird scuba suit they’ve given me. 

“What about freezer burn?” Tony tapped his chin.

“Like liquid nitrogen?” Bruce turned to him. 

Scott, Peter, Nat, and Clint left the training area. They were clearly done trying to fight me or avoid being lit on fire. I was holding my punches for them, but they didn’t need to know. 

“What about Reindeer Games?”

“Absolutely not,” Loki materialized next to me, taking a moment to eye the suit with a smirk. He had refused to take part in my play fight. Rather, he enjoyed watching his teammate run around like chickens with no heads. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to hurt the best dick I’ve ever gotten. That’s too much of a risk,” I crossed my arms. 

“I am so upset I was outvoted,” Tony scowled at Bruce and Bucky, who had been sat quietly behind the scientists, reading a newspaper like the grandpa he was. 

“If she joins the team, soon you will wish you never asked for the details,” Bucky murmured. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” I snapped my fingers, letting sparks fly. “I’m getting bored, can we break for lunch or something?”

“First, freezer burn,” Tony demanded, pointing his pen at us. 

I groaned loudly, making it very clear to them that I wasn’t happy about being held semi-captive. The slinky, tight sleeve of my suit was pushed up and I displaced my unmarred skin to Loki. 

“Blue me.”

“Norns, woman,” he grumbled. 

His long, scarred blue hand grabbed my wrist. I stood there for a while, staring at it. Admiring the strength in his hand, the power he held in it. With just a flick of his finger, he could send me flying, but instead, his fingers would stroke and coax some of the greatest pleasures I’d ever experienced out of me. The sensations of his firm palms against my breast caused my whole body to shiver. When his lip wrapped around my sex, it was like I was actually in Valhalla. 

“Are you feeling anything?” Bruce asked, breaking my chain of thought. 

“Does aroused count?” I winked at Loki, and his eyes darkened, momentarily flashing red. 

“What the hell?” Even I could see Bucky’s reddened face from here. 

“No, it doesn’t burn, if anything I can just feel like a weird humming against my skin. Normally if something is even lukewarm I can’t feel it.” 

“What do you mean humming?” Bruce stepped through the heavy glass sliding doors.

“I’m not talking like a vibe or some magic wand shit, but like when you can feel something all the way down to the bone.”

“That doesn’t make any sense Alicia Keys,” Tony frowned and clicked his pen.

“Can I?” Bruce pointed down where our skin met and Loki removed his hand, the glamour returned, hiding his blue skin easily. 

He poked the area with the tip of his pen, immediately causing it to melt. There was muttering coming from his mouth, but the deep growl that rumbled in my stomach drowned out the words. I poked my stomach, then looked expectantly at the man running this show.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “FRIDAY, get our regular pizza order.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

//////////////////////////////////////

I had to force Loki to take me home. They had all wanted me to stay, do more training, join them even. Loki seemed almost excited at the prospect of it. But the physical exertion of the day made me feel weaker, less in control. And I had no desire to be some lab rat until the Avengers grew tired of me. I had a life and as fucked up as it was, I didn't want it to get more fucked up by involving myself with those disaster human beings. Loki was about all I could manage most days and he at least knew how to be discreet. 

But then again, I found myself toying with the idea of joining them, using them really, to find out where Trapper was hiding. Maybe seeing my face plastered over the news and social media would draw him out. I couldn't believe he'd forget who I was, what he did to me or my family. 

The entire subway journey home, I was on edge. Loki's grumbling about how gross it was didn't help. He didn't seem to understand what the rattling and screeching did for me, how it signified a start and end of a day. The simple pleasure of slipping into a half-aware state in a hard plastic seat until your body just knew it was time to get up. I needed that simplicity and he didn’t get it. Looking over the last few months, there were quite a few things about life he didn't seem to get. 

So we stood outside my apartment building and I froze with one foot still on the pavement. 

“I need some time,” I told him, “to figure some shit out. I’ll text you when I’m ready.” 

Days, weeks, months went by without me speaking to him. Quitting my addiction cold turkey was… difficult. Especially as summer in the city came and went, the rising temperatures always caused more crime, more work. I thought about him most when I saw people sweating from the heat, wondering what that must feel like. Some nights, I’d wake up covered in goosebumps, ghost-like remnants of his touch on my skin. My phone would be in my hand, message typed out, begging him to come meet me, and then I would delete it. 

For as good as Loki was, he was just as bad. He was controlling, jealous despite our arrangement, quick to dismiss me, and so dramatic. That night in the city, I had thought we’d moved past it, could maybe be something more. He understood, and he didn’t at all. I wasn’t a god, I wasn’t an Avenger, I wasn’t anything. 

On the morning of the first frost in Queens, I called in sick to work. It came to no surprise to the captain, I did this every year. There was an official day, an official anniversary, but more importantly, I remembered it as the last day I felt anything real. The long ride to my Queens Village in the cool air cleared my head of the bad thoughts. I focused on the memories of being hugged, warm arms wrapped around my tiny kid body when I got home from school. 

The small family house had changed a lot, new paint, new shudders, and new driveway that didn’t have our names drawn into the cement. It was late enough into the morning now that whoever lived there now would be gone, off to work and school. I peeled off my leather jacket and let the cool air touch my bare arms. I tossed my helmet into my bag and walked up to the chain-link fence, the metal cold to the touch still. 

“Couldn’t figure out how the fire started that night, ya know? Cause there was no way I thought a barely alive kid coulda done it. You were covered in so much blood, never tried to scalp a kid before. Clearly, I shoulda tried harder.”

A gun was pressed into the base of my skull. More cool metal against my skin. 

“I was sure you’d be dead, but that was my mistake.”

Click.

“No,” I hissed. “This was your mistake.”

There was no fanfare, no fight, no nothing. One second there was a gun pointed at me, the next a half-alive burn victim was being taken to the hospital in police custody and I was in the back of a squad car. It was a mess. The captain and half the precinct had rushed over, threats and demands were being thrown around on both sides. Nobody could figure out what to do. Was I being arrested? Was I being hailed a hero? Did anyone care how I felt?

“How did vengeance taste my darling?”

I turned to the wafting pile of green smoke and ice now occupying the other side of the car. A softness I hadn’t seen before settled on his features. My fingers pushed through the illusion of his shoulder, a sad smile forming on my lips. 

“Like ash.”

“I have been told it is quite bitter.”

“What are you doing here, Loki?”

“I’m checking in, as I have been doing for months.”

“Months, huh?” 

My eyes glazed over with tears.

“I may have grown attached to you during our short time together and you have a tendency to get into trouble.”

“Mmm, I’m really in trouble now,” I turned my head to look out the window. News vans were rushing up, beat cops and detectives trying to cordon off the area still were shouting and pointing.

“Would you like to go on a date?”

“What?” I laughed. 

“The Spiderling has told me if I want to get you back I should do it right, ask you on a date. Apparently, our first interactions over that useless app should have gone differently.”

“I’m free right now if you wanna get a drink.”

Cold lips met mine, a rush of goosebumps tickled my skin, and the world faded away in a waft of green smoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @slothspaghettiwrites


End file.
